Sirius the Seer?
by do i need a pen name
Summary: Sirius has a nightmare one night, but how accurately does it reveal the future for himself and for his friends? COMPLETE


**a/n-well, all i've got to say is that this oneshot started out as chapter nine of my story The Distinction between Hatred and Indifference, or, as i like to refer to it as, the story whose title is WAY too long! so yeah, the chapter just kind of got away from me and turned into this story. that should explain any awkwardness in how i worded things, but please ask away if you have any questions. hope you like it!**

**Sirius the Seer**

One morning a few days into his seventh year, James went down to breakfast by himself, happier than he could remember being for the longest time, due in full to the evening of pleasant conversation he'd shared with Lily on their patrol the night before.

James entered the somewhat crowded Great Hall and immediately spotted his three closest friends sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor Table. Another quick glance around revealed that Lily was nowhere in the general vicinity, but James wouldn't let that bring his mood down. He quickly made his way over to his friends and sat down next to Peter, across from Sirius. He did a double take when he saw Sirius.

"Are you alright, mate?" James asked, looking concerned. Sirius had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he'd had a very troubled night's sleep—if he'd even slept at all, that is.

"No thanks to you." Sirius said, attempting and failing miserably to hold back a yawn.

"What did I do?" James asked, not recalling having done anything in the past year and a half that would have caused Sirius to not get his usual ten hours of sleep. Or, his 'beauty sleep' as Sirius liked to refer to it.

"You've polluted my mind!" Sirius exclaimed. "I had the strangest dream last night, and it's all your fault! I'd almost call it a nightmare, it was that frightening of an experience for me."

"What happened in your dream?" James asked his friend, in a voice that clearly said he was only humoring his long-time friend.

"Well," Sirius began, leaning forward excitedly, momentarily over his lack of sleep now that he was in the spotlight. "I suppose the beginning wasn't so bad, or the middle…I guess…and the only bad thing about the end was the psycho, but there you go."

"OK, you've lost me, already." James declared. "Why not try starting at the beginning, Padfoot, and then tell the whole story?"

"Well," Sirius began again, "I had the strangest dream last night, almost a nightmare, in fact."

"You already mentioned that part, Sirius." Remus reminded his friend from behind his morning paper.

"Oh yeah…Anyway, it began, oh, about a year after we'd left Hogwarts, I'd say." He paused, and looked worriedly at James. "Do you promise not to say anything until I've completely finished, and even then, do you promise not to get too…over-excited about anything?"

"Erm…sure?" James said, but it came out as more of a question than an affirmative response. Sirius accepted it anyway.

"As I was saying," Sirius continued, "We were about a year out of Hogwarts, and we were all at a wedding." Again, he paused slightly, but carried on with the story of his dream. "It was your wedding, Prongs; your wedding to Lilyflower."

"My—" James began, but Sirius promptly cut him off.

"No interrupting, remember?" He said. "Anyway, yeah, it was yours and Lilykins' wedding. And I should add that she looked quite happy to be there, and not as if she'd been forced, jut so you know. And I've also gotta hand it to you, Prongs, if that strangely nightmarish dream is any kind of prediction of what's to come, then you're going to have a lovely wedding."

"I think you should just skip the rest of the wedding bit." Remus said over the top of his lowered newspaper. "We'll have to go to class soon, and I don't think James would be able to stand the anxiety of waiting to hear the end of your oh so wonderful story."

Sirius didn't notice Remus' sarcasm at the end, and merely continued with his story.

"I think the next part was at least another year after that," He said, "You and Lily had a baby boy. He looked just like you, but with Lily's eyes. And…well, you made me his godfather."

"Can I interrupt?" James asked, interrupting Sirius in the process of doing so.

"Eh, why not?" Sirius said with a wave of his hand.

"How is this nightmarish for you?" James asked, looking just the slightest bit confused.

Sirius' eyes went wide. "You haven't heard the scary part yet, Jamsie. You and Lilykins did the most horrible thing to my precious godson. Do you have any idea what you did?!"

"It was your dream, Padfoot, calm down." James replied, attempting to calm his friend down. "What did we do to the baby?"

"His name, Jamsie…His name…" Sirius brought his hands up to his face, covering it with them and shaking his head, as if trying to block the memory from his mind. "You forever tainted the poor boy: you named him after your head."

"My…head?" James repeated slowly. "Would you care to explain that one?"

"You named him Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "Just like your sad excuse for a head. What godson of mine is bestowed with a name like 'Harry?' I ask you, James, what on Earth were you and Lily thinking?"

"Sirius," James said slowly, noticing how the people around them in the Great Hall were beginning to quiet down and glance worriedly at Sirius. "It was just a dream, remember that, OK? You got that?"

Slowly, Sirius nodded.

"Now, did anything else happen in your _dream_?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Eh…nothing much I suppose. Though, it did end with that freaky dude with red eyes in a black cloak killing you and Lilykins. But yeah, otherwise, that'd be a solid no."

"Sirius," James took a determined deep breath, and locked his friend's gaze with his own. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen well: Even though I know that was only a dream, you had better not be some distant relative of a seer or something, got that?" Sirius nodded. "And now, we're going to forget everything about this dream, OK? None of it ever happened."

"Oh, Sirius," Remus commented offhandedly a few minutes later as they were leaving the Great Hall for their first class of the day. "You forgot that other part of your dream. The other 'scary' part."

"Ooh! That's right." Sirius said, his eyes wide. He turned to James then. "Jamsie, believe whatever you want to believe, but mark my words: One day, my life is going to be threatened by drapery! The drapery is going to _kill_ me!"

"Uh-huh." James said with a slow nod, looking just the _teeniest_ bit alarmed. "Tell me, Sirius, when was the last time you went to see Madame Pomfrey for your dreamless sleep potion? You know you have strange dreams. Case in point being the dream you had last night."

Sirius' eyes shifted guiltily away from his friend's gaze. "I may have run out of my store a week…or two…ago…maybe…"

James merely rolled. "Do us all a favor and go see Madame Pomfrey tonight after dinner, would you? Then you won't have to relive your oh-so-horrifying nightmares tomorrow morning with us."

Sirius shuddered visibly. "I thought we weren't mentioning it again? I think I'll live to a happy, ripe old-age if I don't have to remember ever again that my poor, abused godson was named 'Harry'…as for the drapery…"

"Stay away from any windows." Remus advised his friend. Then he rolled his eyes. "Though how you could possibly be killed by _drapery_ is beyond me…"


End file.
